


Petey

by inakua



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Stark Industries, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, dad tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inakua/pseuds/inakua
Summary: Peter is on a field trip at stark industries when he's interrupted and some interesting revelations comes to light. Who's this child that's clinging to him? And since when has Tony Stark been referred to as dad! Dad!Tony, not endgame compliant, Tony Stark is alive and well, obviously AU.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 679





	Petey

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something that's been niggling at my brain recently and I really needed to get it out! Please keep in mind that this is AU, it takes place after endgame, Tony is alive and well (as he should be). Peter had been adopted by the Starks after Aunt May died in a car accident.

"PETEY!"

Peter stopped in his tracks and waited for the inevitable, opening his arms, preparing himself for the impact. As expected a small blur of brunette rammed into him, squeezing tight as she jumped to wrap her arms around his neck, giggling when he lifted her and her feet left the floor.

"Woah you almost knocked me over this time squirt,"

"I'll try better next time," came the cheeky reply he was expecting.

"Who's that Penis? Your girlfriend?" Flash snickered,

"Flash," Peter hissed in warning,

"Ewww, that's icky."

"Yeah, it is, just ignore him squirt," Peter replied, ruffling her hair as she wriggled free and glared at Flash, her arms crossed and hip cocked. Flash stood, his eyes darting round, uncomfortable at the glare this little girl was giving him.

"Will you stop looking at me like that,"

Her glare only intensified, an eyebrow now raised as if to say 'who do you think you are?'.

"Seriously stop! Who even are you?" Flash exclaimed, hands gesturing in annoyance.

"I'm Morgan Stark,"

"M - Mor - Morgan Stark?" Flash exclaimed, mouth agape as he looked between Morgan and Peter, "bu - but how do you know Penis Parker then?"

Morgans' face scrunched into a ball, eyes narrowing as she practically screamed, "he's my brother you stupid, and stop calling him names or I'll tell daddy on you!"

"B - Brother?"

"Morgan, I think it's time we got you back to dad," Peter whispered, grabbing her hand and trying to tug her away, desperate to escape the situation he'd just found himself in.

"No! I want daddy to tell him off!" Morgan cried, pointing her chubby index finger in Flashs' face.

Peter tried not to show how smug he was when Flashs' face paled and eyes widened. He tried not to grin as Flashs' mouth hang agape. He tried not to turn around when he noticed Flash wasn't looking at Morgan anymore, he was looking at a point past his shoulder.

"Who do I need to tell off Princess? You let me know and I'll sort it out."

Peter whipped round instantly, letting go of Morgans' hand in the meantime, allowing her the chance to run past Peter. Before Peter could even comprehend what was going on, Morgan had wrapped herself around their dads legs and was pointing once again at Flash.

"He's being mean to Petey!"

"Dad, I - " Peter stammered, unaware of his choice of words, too caught up in not wanting him to know about Flashs' bullying.

"DAD?!" Flash shrieked, echoed by a smattering of mutters from his classmates in the background.

"You been bullying my son?" Tony asked, eyebrows raised as he ignored the motions Peter was making in his direction, trying to get him to stop. No way is he going to stand there while some stupid little twerp bullies his son.

"SON? I - I," It seemed Flash could no longer take it, shock taking over his body as it flopped to the floor in a heap.

"Oh dear, it would appear he's fainted," Tony remarked nonchalantly, staring down at Flash as he started to come around. "Emily, please get someone to escort him out of the building,"

"Of course Mr Stark," replied the tour guide, instantly radioing security to come and take care of him. Nobody said a word as two security guards picked Flash up under his arms, carrying him to the elevator and out of Stark Industries, Mr Bell following behind.

Tony turned his attention to his daughter, still tucked around his legs, blowing raspberries and sticking her tongue out at Flash as he was escorted away.

"Let's leave Peter to enjoy his school trip princess, okay?" Tony chuckled, grinning as she skipped over to give Peter a brief hug.

"Okay daddy, let's go," Morgan replied, already pulling Tony towards the private elevator that only family and the avengers had access to.

"Have fun son," Tony called, sending a wink in Peters direction as him and Morgan disappeared out of view, Morgan waving the whole way up.

"Daaad!" Peter whined before the elevator closed, rubbing his face in his hands as he turned to see his whole class, expect MJ and Ned, gaping at him. He was about to address the situation but was stopped by the barrage of questions suddenly thrown in his direction.

"Did that really happen?"

"Peter is Tony Stark really your dad?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Yes, yes and because it's none of your business," Peter ground out, overwhelmed by the amount of attention he was getting.

"That's so cool!"

"Uhh, thanks?" He questioned, sure he was used to this type of attention and these comments while he was spiderman, but at the moment he was Peter Parker, and Peter Parker was not 'cool'. In his opinion at least. "Mr Harrington?"

"I - uh, yes Peter?" Mr Harrington replied, he himself rather shocked at the turn of events.

"Is it alright if I leave the trip early? I'm sure my dad won't mind and I live just a few floors up." Peter rambled, not wanting to offend any of his classmates but really wanting to just get out of this situation. "I'm really not feeling like finishing, I know where and what everything is from this floor upwards, and I don't want to answer anymore questions about my dad or about anything really. It' totally okay if not, I just -"

"Of course Peter, just make sure Mr Star - uh, your dad, calls the school to let them know he 'picked' you up early," Mr Harrington interrupted, allowing time for Peter to actually breath instead of rambling on.

"Thanks Mr Harrington," sighing in relief Peter walked over to where MJ and Ned had been watching the scene go down and trying not to laugh.

"See you tomorrow Peter," Ned chuckled, quickly initiating their secret handshake,

"Bye Ned," Peter replied once they'd finished, before taking a step to the right and addressing MJ. "I'll call you tonight, okay?" he whispered as he pulled her in for a hug and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, eliciting another gasp from his classmates.

"See ya loser," MJ called, cheeks now a tint of red as she waved him up the elevator.

Peter could not believe what had just happened, he ran his hands through his hair, a frustrated groan bouncing off the glass walls of the elevator. He retracted his hands, swinging his bad higher up onto his shoulders, as the ding of the elevator sounded.

"How'd it go underoos?" was the first question he was assaulted with as he made his way out of the elevator and into the living room.

"Daad! Did that seriously just happen?" He moaned, flopping himself down on the couch next to his dad.

"Petey!"

"Hey squirt," Peter sighed, grunting as she jumped onto the sofa next to him, snuggling into his side.

"Did you have fun with your friends?" She asked, peering up at him through her lashes.

"I - yeah," He answered, not wanting to explain to her what had happened, or get into the fact that it was partially her fault. Not that he'd ever tell her or make her believe she was in the wrong.

"Everyone's going to know I'm your son in a few hours, there's no way Flash will keep his mouth shut." Peter whispered, as he noticed Morgan snuggling closer, eyelids fluttering closed every so often.

"It's about time, don't you think Pete," Tony replied, guiding Peters head onto his shoulder, knowing that it must have been a tiring day for him.

"Yeah - I just .."

"I can get them all to sign disclosures," Tony admitted, trying desperately to hide the pain in his eyes. Immediately Peter jerked his head off his dad's shoulder, looking him dead in the eyes.

"No, no! I - I didn't mean it like that, I love being your son and being a part of this family, It's just going to be a lot, ya know?" Peter didn't want him to think for one second that he was ashamed of being a part of this family, in fact it was everything he could've dreamed of.

"I know Pete, I love being your dad too you know," Tony murmured softly, guiding Peters head back onto his shoulder and wrapping an arm round both his children.

"Thanks, love you dad," Peter mumbled, quickly losing his battle with sleep.

"Love you too underoos." Tony whispered, drifting off into dreamland, the two most precious things in his world wrapped in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this little oneshot, hope that you enjoyed and would really appreciate it if you left a review telling me what you think! If you want to request a oneshot or send in any fic ideas for either the mcu or harry potter then click the tumblr link in my profile and request via there :)


End file.
